Eight Barren
The land of the demons. The Eight Barrens are home the the eight saint demon clans, with a single clan occupying each barren. Besides the Eight Saint Clans, there are countless lesser demon clans. Certain demon factions such as Bo Xun's Desire Clan and Chi You's Li Clan eventually develop and grow to rival the Saint Clans. The Eight Barrens resemble a desert wasteland located across the Eastern Ocean. List of Demon Races The Eight Demon Saint Races Shura A demon race known for having a thick killing intent compared to the others. Members: Xiu Hongsu Asura A demon race known for having four arms and three faces. They also had an incredibly strong ancestor who was a Sun Innate Spirit Body. He left behind a treasure to the Asura clan, the Sun Chariot, upon which are engraved the greatest techniques of the Asura clan: the Asura version of the Heavenly Saint Godly Radiating Art and the Great Sun Heavenly Demon Art. Members: the Saint Concubine Yaksha A demon race known for having strong bones. Rakshasa A demon race known for having incredibly beautiful women and incredibly ugly men. The men have countless bulging blotches all over their body. The Luo Sha Clan of the Eight Barrens are primarily of the Rakshasa race. Members: Tian Mofei Yama A demon race known for having green faces and a bellicose air. Tian Myriad A demon race known for having eight different heads, eight legs, a spider’s body, a scorpion’s tail and a mantis’ arms. Also the origin race of the Tian Myriad Mother. All demons in the Demon Ruins of Swords Gate are subspecies of this race. Members: Tian Myriad Mother Yan Mo A demon race known for having skin red like fire. Ji Xiang A demon race known for having pointed ears. Members: Ji Xiang Concubine Other Demon Races: Li Clan A demon race known for having the head of a cow, wings, eight arms, and nine toes on each foot. What makes them so special is that they have the bloodline of both the Zhong Li Celestial race and the Rakshasa race. Due to the nature of having both a celestial and a demon bloodline, the celestial demon totem patterns in their body formed a seal, preventing them from cultivating. However, any member of the Li Clan that can overcome these seals will become an immensely powerful cultivator, such as Chi You who nearly conquered all of the Ancestral Star. Members: Chi You The Cities of Eight Barren * Desolation City: a huge city made of bones, constructed to keep the dragons off land. The city's four watchtowers are made from the skulls of huge creatures, with flesh squirming in between the bones of the city wall. * Fiend Capital: a city with a lot of knowledgeable people and saint clan informants everywhere. * Sun Saint City: the city of the Asura race. Suspended above the city is the inner core of an asura ancestor, who was a Sun Innate Spirit Body. * Blackwell Keep: a city composed from the fallen head of the innate demon god, Bo Xun. Destroyed when the Demon Saint attempted to sacrifice it in a ritual. ** Heavenly Demon Secret Realm: a secret realm created by the creator Bo Xun in an attempt to house his spirit before he died. Unfortunately, the damage caused by the previous Xin Huo inheritor was too much and his spirit scattered anyways.